


The Floor is Lava

by Shippings_galore



Series: Domestic Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, shuri and peter are bros, sorry for the mistakes, the floor is lava, t’challa would tap tony’s ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Shuri and Peter’s friendship should’ve come with a warning label.





	The Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired. i wrote this around 2 am.

     T’challa knew that introducing Shuri and Peter was a bad idea. From the moment they met, they had become the tag team no one wanted. Clint and Bcky were looking over their shoulder all the time. There was always a thick layer of anticipation as fear when all the Avengers gathered together.

Tony and T’challa? They didn’t mind. They knew what the two teenagers were capable of. So it wasn’t a surprise when the immature friends jumped up on the table in the common room, and screamed “THE FLOOR IS LAVA”

T’Challa didn’t hesitate and jumped on the book case that was behind him. Clint and Scott also jumped on the nearest sofa all while trying not to step on anyone. Tony dropped his phone on the couch before diving to the floor.

“Tony... no...” T’Challa chuckled

“Oh the sweet release of DEATH” Tony said and rolled all over the floor.

Peter doubled over laughing while Shuri recorded Tony on her phone with shaking hands.

“I have no ideo what is happening?” Steve sighed as he threw his hands up, “and I don’t  really want to know anymore.”

 

It wasn’t until weeks later that Peter and Shuri tried their stunt again, in the middle of a debriefing. No one was expecting it, but to be honest, they should have seen it coming since the weeks before had been fairly prank free.

So there they were, in the middle of a debriefing when Shuri jumped up and screamed “THE FLOOR IS LAVA!”

Peter didn’t hesitate and threw himself to the nearest wall for him to stick to, all while screaming “YEET!”

Shuri jumped on the nearest person in the room, which turned out to be Fury, and latched on with surprising strength.

T’Challa smoothly jumped on the table and sat there some how looking badass. Tony didn’t even blink as he jumped into the king’s arms with surprising grace and in a way that hinted they’ve done that before in the past. Bucky somehow remembered the exchange weeks ago and threw himself to the ground as he screamed “FUCKING FINALLY!”

“HEY! That’s my line!” Tony accused from his position in T’Challa arms.

Shuri and Peter burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as Steve glared at T’Challa and Tony.

“Get off of me.” Fury threatened, “or I swear you’ll be kicked out of this office”

Shuri arched a brow before climbing off of fury, “You couldn’t kick me out if you could.”

“How long are you going to keep doing this, Mr. Stark?” T’Challa asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

“Till I get tired of your charming personality, my King” Tony grinned before getting out of T’Challa’s arms, “are you complaining? I thought you liked me in your arms?”

T’Challa threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh before speaking, “I do not think my fiancé will appreciate the joke.”

“Please, Nakia would tease you to no end. She might’ve even record what I said and post it online.” Tony stuck out his tongue as he climbed off the table with the help of the captain, “thanks steve.”

T’Challa grimaced as he too got off the table, “and Okoye would have a field day.”

Tony flinched “now that woman scares me. when Pepper, Okoye, and Nakia met, I thought that the world was going to end. At least my world.”

“Alright love birds, we have a meeting to finish.” Natasha interrupted.

Tony flushed, “Please, I could never never land a guy like him.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Tony. If I hadn’t met nakia, I would have surely tried to court you.” T’Challa winked.

Tony’s mouth dropped a little as he stared at the king with searching eyes.

“Trust me when I say this, but my brother would have married you so fast, you would have gotten whiplash.” Shuri chirped in with an evil grin on her lips, “oh man, how cool would it have been if you lived in the castle. I’d probably won’t get to see you much since you’d be basically stuck in bed the whole time.”

“SHURI.” T’Challa glared at his sister while Tony let out a choked sound.

Steve cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt but we do have a meeting to finish up.”

“Of course. Please continue.” Tony turned his attention back to Fury as he sat down at his chair.

Peter and Shuri locked eyes and nodded. A new plan was hatched. Operation get Tony and Steve together phase 1.

“Did Bucky fall asleep on the floor?” Clint asked suddenly.

“Just let him be” Sam sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> give me validation please


End file.
